1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer, and more particularly to a casing of a computer system having a fan installed for dissipating heat inside the computer casing.
2. Description of Prior Art
As science and technology advance, a computer with a fast computing speed and a large data storage capacity has become an indispensable tool to our work and daily life. Further, the performance of a central processing unit (CPU) on a computer panel is enhanced, and the heat generated by the operation of the CPU becomes increasingly large.
Although heat dissipating devices such as fans and heat sinks are designed and installed to the present computer casings, such devices are limited for dissipating the heat from the casing to the outside only, and seldom can dissipate the heat directly from the CPU on a computer panel. Particularly, when the computer penal is attached onto a sidewall of the casing, the backside of the CPU generally has very little heat dissipation effect, and thus the heat source is centralized at the backside of the CPU and adversely affects the normal operation of the CPU.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a computer casing with a backside cooling CPU heat dissipating function to overcome the shortcomings of the present invention.